My Daddy Says Your Daddy
by somethingaboutthemoon
Summary: Just another take on how Scorp and Rose became friends, or if you like, my present to you for being gone for so long.    I screamed, "RUN! Save yourselves."  I'd made my hand into a gun and was pointing it in the air shouting "BANG" at the top of my voice


'**My Daddy Says Your Daddy'**

"Hey look Mummy, look what I did!" I yelled across the playground at the blonde haired woman sitting alone on a park bench. This wasn't right, she looked sad, Daddy should have come, he should have been with her. It wasn't fair, he wasn't being fair.

I stood now at the top of the slide, a long metal snake containing a million different adventures, I had already clambered up all the stairs, the endless mountain, to get here, I wasn't about to give up now.

"They are coming!" I yelled before ducking and screaming, "RUN! Save yourselves."

I'd made my hand into a gun and was pointing it in the air shouting "BANG" at the top of my voice. I wondered why Mummy wasn't having as much fun as I was, she could be on the swings playing Tarzan, saving everyone from the mighty wrath of the robotic squirrels, she could be on the roundabout, spinning and spinning and never stopping or she could be up here, on top of the world with me, helping me fight off all the evil alien invaders that were threatening the very essence of man-kind, even muggles. Instead she stared continuously at the ground, blinking occasionally but otherwise lifeless.

Two men, one with hair darker than the night sky, the other's shining brighter than the sun, walked towards her, the sun man hung back awkwardly as the raven man hugged my Mummy and shared a sympathetic look with her. The raven man seemed to manage to strike up conversation with my Mummy and for now at least she gained a regular blinking pattern.

"You know," a very sure of herself chubby little girl said from the bottom of the slide, "it is actually here not just for your benefit, other people might want to play too."

I looked around at the dead scene,

"Yeah?" I challenged, "Like who?"

"Me." She said abruptly

"Well you can't play from all the way down there," I snapped in my best cowboy meets killer whale voice.

She hugged a notebook and pink fluffy pen tight to her chest before hrmpphing and storming off towards the now uncomfortably seated one down from my Mummy sun man.

I went back to my game at once but before the flying caterpillars could launch their attacks on the snails in top hats I received a tiny tap on the shoulder, I wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for my amazing cat-like senses. I turned round to face a small snively boy nervously pushing his glasses further and further up his nose.

"My Daddy told me to come and play with you," he sniffed

"Oh yeah?" I looked him up and down like they do in all the movies, "That your Daddy?" I said indicating at the Raven Man.

The little boy stuck out his chest slightly and said, "Yes, that's my Daddy, that's Harry Potter."

"Oh stop boasting Albie," the pudgy confident girl said from the ground, appearing seemingly out of nowhere again.

"Sorry about him," she smiled cautiously at me

The nervous boy now names 'Albie' frowned slightly and said directly to me, "What game are you playing?"

"Cowboys," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The little girl grinned up at me, "may we play?"

"You're a girl"

"Duly noted" she drawled

"She's very good," Albie stuttered

I sighed, "very well, what are your names?"

"I am Rose Genevra Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Severus Potter,"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,"

The nervous boy gasped, "My Daddy says your Daddy went on a dangerous mission,"

"Yes"

"My Daddy says your Daddy isn't back yet,"

"Yeah"

"My Daddy says your Daddy should be back by now,"

"Yes, my Mummy is very lonely without him, when Daddy gets back she'll be happy again, I can't wait."

"My Daddy says your Daddy was very brave,"

"He is," I said proudly remembering what all the good heroes do in cartoons; shoulders back, chest out.

"Let's play," Rose called up to us, "Scorpius get down here now!" she yelled

"I wouldn't disobey her, she gets very moody sometimes," Albus whispered knowingly into my ear.

I sat down cautiously, ready for takeoff, whatever was awaiting me on the journey. All eyes on me we started the countdown.

"FIVE"

I was in a rocketship about to land on mars.

"FOUR"

I was on the back of a talking lion, whooshing though the jungle.

"THREE"

I was sitting on the wings of an aeroplane as it flew through the sky.

"TWO"

I was riding my trusted horse 'Davey' bareback through the desert.

"ONE"

"My Daddy says your Daddy won't be coming home this time," Albus said in a carefree manner behind me, standing on top of the castle that used to once belong to me and I now plunged to my death.

I reached the bottom in a daze, too confused to stand up so I just sat there, at the bottom of the longest 2 seconds of my life. Rose ran over to me offering a pudgy hand which I then gratefully exchanged for my considerably more grubby one, as she pulled me up she wrapped her chubby arms around my slender torso sensing the tears that were inevitably coming, then she whispered into my ear, "I heard my Daddy talking to Uncle Harry about your Daddy, they were shouting, your Daddy is very good at his job you know. My Daddy doesn't like your Daddy very much but my Daddy says your Daddy is just fine, he says your Daddy is made of strong stuff, I believe the words he used were 'big balls,' when I asked him though, he didn't tell me how he knew your Daddy has big balls." She scratched her head looking confused for a moment before smiling at me, her chubby cheeks rosy and full, her smile innocent,

"Come on Scorpius, let's go play on the see-saw," and taking my hand in hers, she dragged me away.

I saw a flash of orange amongst black and instinctively followed it and the cheery giggle that went with it.

"Rose," I called and surprisingly she heard over the gaggle of Weasley-Potter goodbyes and 'I'm really going to miss you''s.

"Scorpius," she smiled

There was a moment of silence before we both looked each other in the eye and said, "So Newts this year? Nervous?"

Then she giggled.

"There's someone I want you to meet," I spluttered

"But Scorpius, the train is about to leave,"

"We have time," I grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled her through the masses to a secluded corner at the end of the platform,

"Hello Mrs Malfoy," she grinned at my Mum

"Hello dear," my Mum smiled lovingly back at her

Then I smiled wider than I've ever done so before, "Rose Weasley, meet my Dad; Draco Malfoy. Dad this is Rose."

After they shook hands I nudged Rose and whispered, "Still think he has big balls?"

She instantly blushed bright red remembering that moment when in all her innocence she told me that to stop me crying,

"Hell yeah," was her reply

Should I be worried?

Helloo fanfictioners! Long time, no speak, yeah I'm sorry about that, I would say I'm back from the dead but that would inevitably induce another story based coma.  
>I have something amazing planned :D 13 chapters all planned and ready, now the challenge is writing them which if you have read any of my other work you will see my considerably worsening track record.. anyway I'll try, it's a Scorose set in 5th year, hopefully up later this week, it'll be called, <strong>"The Intrigue on either side of the Room Divider" <strong>if you are interested.

Now this one-shot above was just my portral of little people and their abilities to become best friends in a minute, the games they think up and the things they let slip as they are so impressionable. I've also tried my hand at showing their innocence and I apologise profusely if you think that it doesn't work anyway thanks for reading, reviews welcomed and treasured

Forever and always

Theressomethingaboutthemoon x


End file.
